


Worth the Wait

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas tumblr writing challenge, M/M, implied underage sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY SEVEN: SHIVER** So life happened and I fell behind in muse and time for writing but I'm going to try and finish these prompts before going back to work in the new year.  My apologies to everyone who is already all Christmas'd out already.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 13





	Worth the Wait

“So it’s officially Christmas break,” Sebastian said once he and Blaine had made their way up to Sebastian’s dorm room. Blaine’s roommate was packing to go home for the holiday, while Sebastian’s had left the night before, flying back to Colorado. 

“It is,” Blaine agreed, eyes twinkling mischievously, a light flush dusting his cheeks. “Did you finish packing yet?” 

Sebastian shook his head. “You’re not in a rush are you?” 

“No,” Blaine admitted from where he was leaning against the closed dorm door. Sebastian was joining the Anderson’s for Christmas before flying out to spend New Years with his family in Paris. Unbeknownst to Blaine, he was joining Sebastian, a gift from both families. 

Sebastian took his blazer off and hung it on the back of his desk chair, and then pulled his tie loose, letting it hang loosely around his neck. “So, then we have some time to ourselves?” The taller boy sat on the bed, and crooked a finger, beckoning his boyfriend closer. 

Blaine nodded. “I believe we do.” He pushed himself away from the door and removed his own blazer, putting it with Sebastian’s, and taking off his tie as well. Then he moved to straddle his boyfriend’s lap. “And we also have some guaranteed privacy.” Which was rare at Dalton, and probably would be even more rare over the holiday break. 

“I approve of where this seems to be going,” Sebastian said with a nod. He leaned up and nipped at Blaine’s lips with his own. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Mhmm. I thought you might approve.” Blaine’s cheeks flushed again. “I do. If you think you might be up for it. It seems like it might be a waste to not take advantage of this privacy.” His fingers moved to the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt and started undoing them one at a time, working his way down. 

Sebastian brought a hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek, thumb brushing oved the red splotched blush. His lips moved along the underside of Blaine’s jaw. “You know Killer, we don’t have to do that just because we’re alone, and have privacy,” he whispered into the shorter boy’s ear. But it was tempting; oh so tempting, to give into everything finally. He’d been waiting a long time to be with Blaine. 

Blaine nodded, blowing out a breath, shivering at Sebastian’s ministrations. “I know. But it’s not just that we’re alone, and have privacy. I’ve wanted this, wanted to be with you, for a while now. But the opportunity hasn’t really presented itself.” He ran his fingers over Sebastian’s bare chest. 

“Fuck Killer.” This time it was Sebastian who shivered, and not just from Blaine’s fingers trailing over his heated skin. “Why didn’t you say something. We could have went to my dad’s place, when he was out of town or working late. Or I could have gotten the family travel agent to book us into a hotel in Columbus.” His fingers worked on the button’s on Blaine’s shirt, kissing each patch of exposed skin. 

Blaine shook his head. “I didn’t want to tease you, by telling you I was ready when we couldn’t do anything. And I didn’t want to be with you just anywhere. This, here, is perfect.” He reached for Sebastian’s belt and undid it. “Besides now, when we come back from break, and we come back to the dorms after a date, even when we have to go to our respective rooms, you’ll have the memory of what we’re about to do here,” he whispered shyly. “Or is that dumb?” 

Sebastian stopped what he was doing, another shiver overcoming him, and he stared up at Blaine. He shook his head. “It’s not dumb B.” He took another breath. “I love you Blaine. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Don’t even argue with me, because you’re perfect for me.” He didn’t say it often, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever said it first, without Blaine having said it, but it had never felt so true as it did in this moment. He reached for Blaine’s belt, attempting to pull it open and to undo his boyfriend’s pants. 

Blaine smiled at Sebastian, and leaned in to kiss him, laughing against his lips. “Uhm, you’re probably not going to get that open,” he said against the other’s lips. 

Sebastian pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. “It’s a belt Killer. Pretty sure I can master a belt.” 

Blaine bit his lip, hiding his laughter. “There is a release button. For the clasp.” 

Sebastian shook his head, laughing. “Only you Killer, would have a cock blocking belt.” 

“Good things come to those that wait,” Blaine grinned. 

“You’re definitely good....” Sebastian trailed off. "And we'll take care of the rest."


End file.
